


When In America

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While David is away promoting Gracepoint, Catherine knows just what to do to drive him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In America

David’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at his home screen to see that it was a text from Catherine.

**Turn off your notification previews.**

David gulped audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Whenever Catherine sent him that warning it could only mean one thing and he so did not have the time for that right now. He was due for his scheduled interview with Letterman, had to promote Gracepoint and all, so he couldn’t afford to be distracted.

**Ok** , he texted back and was about to scroll to his settings when an intern poked his head into the green room.

“Five minutes, Mr. Tennant.”

David quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket and nodded to the intern in approval.

His phone buzzed again, reminding him to turn off the notifications as well as to put the whole bloody thing on silent while he was out there for the interview. Taking the phone out of his pocket again, he caught sight of what Catherine had sent him.

Even as a small thumbnail, he could make out the expanses of bare skin and the smallest thatch of red hair and his fingers were flying across the screen to hide the preview image, lest someone magically appear over his shoulder.

Ever since he had gone to Canada and now the United States for Gracepoint filming and promoting, Catherine had taken it upon herself to send him pictures of her in all stages of undress. He had been so surprised the first time she had done it, wasn’t she worried about hackers? She had just laughed and said she didn’t think anyone would be interested in nudes of a mid-forties British ginger woman when there was plenty of skinner, younger women out there. Before he could refute that statement, she had added that she trusted him and she wanted to do this while they had to be away from each other.

David decided to just turn the whole phone off and put it in his suit jacket for the duration of the interview.

***  
With the interview over and now in the limo on his way back to the hotel, David turned his phone back on and the device was immediately assaulted with a flood of messages. The red bubble indicated he had received six messages since he had last checked and he had an inkling that they were all from Catherine.

Once he was alone in his hotel room, he finally allowed himself to look at the messages.

The first one she had sent was her bare thigh with just the tiniest glimpse of the hair between her legs, her fingers with the nails painted black resting on the curls.

David’s breath caught in his throat, she was so unbelievably beautiful, and he had even more pictures to look at.

The pictures ranged in their level of risqué ness and were sent with no sense of order. There was a full body nude with her legs spread open; David was instantly hard upon seeing that one, followed by one of her in her black lace bra and panties, her fingers dipping underneath the cup of the bra. There was a picture of just her breasts and one of her fingers spreading herself open, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

David wasn’t even aware of when he undid his jeans and began stroking himself but here he was, his fingers wrapped around his cock jerking himself off to nude texts from his girlfriend. He alternated between the pictures, his breath hitching each time he switched to a different one.

His phone buzzed in his hand and his whole body jerked from the startling noise. He loosened his hold on his length, feeling like he was caught in the act.

It was another picture message from Catherine and his brain almost exploded with the thought of what it could possibly contain.

When he opened the text he was greeted with a picture of the love of his life simply blowing him a kiss. Her lips were plump and red with lipstick and her eyelids had a shimmering sort of makeup on them. She was stunning, absolutely gorgeous, and David was struck with how much he missed her.

He had to hear her voice. He went to his favorite contacts, where her name resided at the top of the list, and dialed her number.

“Hello darling,” she answered on the second ring, her voice dripping with sex. “How was your interview?”

“Ehh, same old same old. Glad I turned off my phone and didn’t see everything you sent me until I was back at the hotel.”

“Oh so you liked them?” she asked coyly and David knew if he could see her she would be batting her eyelashes.

“You knew I would. Fuck, Catherine you are so sexy.”

“Did you touch yourself while you were looking at them?”

“Did I? I still am.”

“Oh, you are? Which one do you like looking at the most while you wank your cock?”

David groaned, a low rumbling sound from deep in his throat, and his fingers were once again wrapped around his length.

“God Cath, I love them all. But the one of you all spread open with your fingers on either side of your clit…fuck. You are so hot when you touch yourself. I wish you were here right now.”

“I do too,” she replied. Her voice was low and raspy, a true indication that she was turned on as well. “I’d have you in my mouth, my tongue swirling around your head, sucking you until you came in my mouth.”

David’s fist picked up speed without his mind even being cognizant that he was doing it. “Jesus, what are you doing to me?”

“Helping the best way I can being this far away from you. Are you looking at my pictures? Look at the one of my tits and think about rubbing your cock between them. I’d let you come all over them if I was there.”

David let out a strangled grunt; his eyes squeezed shut as he imagined just that. Catherine’s soft whispery voice in his ear talking about all the filthy things she wanted them to be doing as well as the thought of all of those nude pictures of her on his phone, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Ungh, Catherine, babe, I’m gonna…”

“Go on, David. Let go. I want to hear you.”

He groaned and panted as he came, hot streaks that landed on his stomach and coated his hand.

Catherine waited for his breathing to even out and then she said, “Was that good?”

“Very good. I still miss you like crazy though.”

“I miss you too. But you’ll be home soon, right?”

“Four more days,” David said, although right now that felt like an eternity.

“Well I’ll tell you what. I have a few days free when you get home before I have to be at rehearsal for Assassins. What do you say we lock ourselves in my flat and just be naked the entire time?”

He could see her smile in his mind’s eye and he responded immediately.

“I’ll be there as soon as I’m off the plane.”


End file.
